S&M
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: What was supposed to be a romantic dinner, turns into a wild night. Bella must be taught a lesson...Dominant Edward and Submissive Bella story. Songfic to Rihanna's S&M. Smut with emotion.


"You have disappointed me for the last time, slave."

"Yes master."

"You are aware of the consequences, right slave?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now head down to the dungeon and wait for me there. You know what to do."

"Yes master."

_**Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on**_

I quickly turned on my bare heels and headed towards the door that led to the basement, keeping my head lowered in shame like I had been taught. Once I reached the door, I turned the knob and entered, closing it behind me. I walked down the stone steps, feeling the extreme drop in temperature from upstairs and shivering. When I reached the bottom, I walked towards the table in the back, taking off my only article of clothing: a small black dress. Due to my master's earlier request, I had not worn anything under it and after placing the dress on a chair, I looked at the items on the table in front of me. I sighed and placed my long hair back in a ponytail and began preparing myself for my master.

_**Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na**_

I picked up the red ball gag and placed it in my mouth, securely fastening it behind my head. When it was on, I picked up the next two items: a butt plug and lube. I generously lathered the lube on the plug, getting it nice and slick. When it was slippery to the touch, I bent over and reached behind me, slowly beginning the insertion of it in my body. I moaned around the gag at the intrusion and it took a few minutes for me to successfully get it all the way in. When it was in place, I stood straight once more and turned back to the table. Next I picked up two clothespins that were connected by a small, silver chain. My nipples were already hard due to the room's chill, but they hardened even more when my hands made contact with the cool metal objects. I quickly clipped them to my breasts moaning in earnest at the feeling, the chain swinging back and forth due to my labored breathing. My pussy, which had been wet since my first step toward the basement, was now dripping but I refused to touch myself. That was master's right and my privilege every now and then whenever he decided I was worthy.

_**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

I then picked up the black blindfold and quickly tied it tightly around my eyes. My hands blindly searched the table till I felt and picked up the last item I would need: silver handcuffs. I quickly handcuffed my hands together. I was finally ready. I spread my legs apart and bent down at the waist facing the table, with my back to the stairs and my hands touching the ground. Now to wait.

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

I was not waiting long before I heard my master's footsteps as he came down the stairs. "Are you ready for me, slave?" He called. I didn't answer, for he had not given me permission to. I heard his footsteps draw closer and stop directly behind me. My master then proceeded to drag a hand down my spine and over the plug and my pussy.

"So it appears my slave does know how to follow directions." He muttered. "What she doesn't know is that she's supposed to follow directions all the time, including when we're out at a restaurant." He said with a quick slap to the plug, only succeeding in forcing it deeper. My master walked away for a second before returning.

"Stand." He commanded. I stood instantly; keeping my head lowered and held out my bound hands as he had taught me. He took my bound hands and led me to another part of the room, before instructing for me to raise my arms and to raise them high. I did as instructed, and soon my hands were being restrained so far above my head that the only part of my feet still on the ground were my toes. I could hear my master circling me.

"And since you do not know how to follow directions all the time, I'm just gonna have to punish you until you do." My master stepped closer to me and I felt him tug on the nipple clamps. I moaned which earned me a slap to the face. "Did I say you could make a sound? Answer me." I shook my head, knowing speaking around the gag was pointless. Master tutted and circled me again. "Exactly. Not following directions. And this seems to be the only way to teach you. Do not, and I repeat, do not make a sound." There was silence for a few seconds before a loud crack broke in the air. Seconds later there was a sharp stinging on my stomach. I had to fight the urge to cum.

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

I bit the ball gag to keep from screaming out as my master continued to whip me all over. My shoulders, my back, my breasts, my stomach, my legs, my ass, my soaked pussy. He even landed a slap to my face. I could feel the welts growing and tears were falling down my face from the pain. My abused and aching body was begging for him to stop but the whip was relentless. By now, not even the room's freezing temperature could help soothe my burning skin.

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

Finally, when I thought I was about to lose it and make a sound, the whip stopped. I heard master walk away and place the whip on the table before returning to stand behind me. He slowly ran his cold hands up and down my body and I shook in pleasure. His hands came to rest on the clothes pins and stopped. "Don't make a sound." My master commanded. I nodded slightly, to show I understood. Master then removed his hands and walked around to stand in front of me.

_**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**_

My heart beat faster as I waited for what was to come. Slowly, the chain connecting the pins rose till it was level with my chest and my breathing got faster. Master began tugging gently on it, trying to get a verbal reaction out of me but I forced myself to stay mute. Master tugged harder on the chain, my nipples following and in turn my body, but still I resisted. Master released the chain, and I inwardly sighed. The room was silent for a few seconds before, master reached up and pulled on the chain yanking the clothespins off completely. I took a deep breath through my nose and tears fell from my eyes at the pain, but I made sure no sound escaped my still gagged mouth. Master chuckled and rubbed my sore and throbbing nipples.

"Very good, pet. Seems like someone's learning, right?" I nodded at his question and master kissed my shoulder softly.

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

Master then unhooked me from my handcuffs from the chain and my arms dropped of their own accord. I silently sighed in relief for my aching shoulders before master placed a hand on my head and I was forced to my knees. I knew what he wanted even before I could smell the musky scent that was his natural aroma. Master removed the tie that was holding back my hair and ran his fingers through it a few times before reaching around and unhooking the ball gag and removing it from my mouth. I breathed deeply out of my mouth a few times as I tried to force my heart to beat slower.

"What do you say?" He asked, voice laced with lust.

"Thank you for whipping me Master."

"And?"

"Thank you for removing the gag, Master." My Master smiled before gently pushing my head forward. I opened my mouth slightly, and a few seconds later the head of his cock was pushed in. I sucked on it gently, making sure to get the head as wet as possible. Master groaned and shoved the rest of the way in. I relaxed my jaw in order to accommodate his large size. I didn't have to worry about a gag reflex anymore because of just how often I did this and I silently prayed thanks to the heavens that I didn't have to worry about choking anymore. When my nose was buried in his pubes, I swallowed around his cock and moaned. I could tell he appreciated it by the way the hand in my hair gripped tighter. I continued to blindly suck on his cock, loving the taste of his precum.

_**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M**_

"Yeah, that's right. Go ahead. Suck on that cock." He said as he started to move my head back and forth on his dick. With each sentence he spoke, the pace would increase. "Suck on it as if your life depended on it. You're so good at it, my little pet. If I let you, you'd probably suck it all day, wouldn't you? Yeah, you would. I think you do this kind of shit on purpose don't you? You like when I punish you, don't you slave? Yes, you do. That's why you're always so bad when we go out. You can't wait till we get home and I whip you, or slap you, only to later fuck you until you can't walk straight for the next two days. Do you want that? Huh? Want me to fuck you so far that you don't know up from down?" I moaned deeply and reached down with my still handcuffed hands to touch myself as I continued to suck harder. After a few seconds, Master pulled me off his dick and forced me to my feet.

"Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" He asked in a harsh voice. I shook my head frantically. "Answer with your voice."

"No, master you didn't."

"Should I punish you for it?"

"If you think so Master." I said quietly. He moved his hand from my hair and down to my lower back, leading me over to the table where we kept our toys. He pushed them onto the floor and forced me to bend over it. I folded my arms into my chest and breathed deeply. My master ran a finger over my wet folds and my legs trembled.

"You want me to touch you? You want me to stroke you? Huh? No, I bet you'd like my whole fist up your pussy. Yeah, you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" As he talked, he continued to move his finger up and down my soaked slit. I nodded, furiously. He moved his finger and brought it to my lips for me to taste. I opened my mouth and slowly ran my tongue up and down the digit, cleaning it. My master moaned in approval.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it**_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_  
_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips excite me**_

"Is my slave, ready?" He asked me, while taking his hand away from my mouth, and placing both of his hands on my hips. He stepped closer until his dick was right against my folds, and he rubbed it up and down.

"Yes…master…" I whimpered. "Please…I need it…please…" My Master needed no extra persuasion and he roughly pushed into me and we both moaned at the immense pleasure. Any other time I would have been punished for making sounds without permission, but my master was just as wrapped up in his emotions as I was. My master pulled all the way out, before forcing himself back in. I gasped in pain, which was quickly replaced by pleasure. He started a deadly forceful pace, making me slam into the table, repeatedly. I was so close to coming and it was taking all my strength not to succumb to my desire.

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

"Master? May I come now?" I asked. Master slapped my ass in response.

"No, you may not and do not ask me again. I will tell you when you are allowed to come. Understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand." His pace grew faster and with each thrust, he would hit a spot that had me seeing stars behind the blindfold. I could tell he was close because I could feel him tensing behind me. When I was sure he was about to cum, he pulled out and I felt incredibly empty for a split second before he turned me around and forced me back to my knees. My master roughly removed the blindfold from my eyes and I squinted as I tried to adjust to the difference in light. I looked up to see my master smirking down at me and his monstrous cock right in front of my lips. He shoved it down my throat, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you taste yourself on my dick? Good. Lick it clean. I'm about to cum and you're gonna swallow it? Do you understand?" He asked forcefully while gently slapping my face. I did my best to speak around his cock but it just came out as a vibrating gargle. "Good. Get ready…because…I'm…about…to …cum…" My mouth was suddenly flooded with his taste and I did as he commanded and swallowed all of it. He continued t rock my head back and forth as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done, he placed his hands on the table behind me and caught his breath, his eyes staying on mine.

"Touch…yourself…" He said breathlessly. I got off of my knees, sat back and opened my legs wide. I took my still handcuffed hands and inserted a finger from my left hand inside my drenched pussy. I was so wet that seconds later I slipped two more in. I moaned as I rode my fingers, my eyes shutting of their own accord. "Look at me as you cum." My eyes snapped back open and I saw that my master had bent down so he was on eye level with me. He pushed my fingers away before replacing them with his own, and with his free hand he pushed my wet ones into my mouth.

_**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M**_

We didn't speak a word as I sucked, he fingered and we kept eye contact. I was close and he could tell, increasing his pace.

"Master…" I cried. "Please…let your slave cum…please…" My master nodded.

"Cum for your Master, slave. Cum now." I threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy as my orgasm rocked ever fiber of my body. Master continued to finger me throughout it and when my body was still from the aftershocks, he removed his fingers before bringing them to his mouth to suck on. I sighed as I watched him and subconsciously bucked my hips. Master reached onto the table and grabbed the handcuff key. He unlocked my hands before picking me up and gently setting me on the table. He stood between my legs and rubbed my thighs soothingly before kissing me softly. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"Did my slave learn her lesson?" Master asked. I weakly nodded.

"Yes…master…"

"And what was that lesson?"

"Do not flirt back when the waiter flirts with me."

"And?"

"I belong to you and only you."

"And?"

"Do not think that by offering a blow job in public makes up for flirting with the waiter."

"Very good. Happy anniversary, my slave."

"Happy anniversary, master."

**Well there it is! New story! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you're gonna add my stories to your favorites or add me as one of your favorites, I simply ask that you review as well. It only takes a second and it makes me feel special! Kay? Cool. Thanks!**

**Kinks, Twinks and Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
